


booty call

by wheezyboys



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Teen love, handjobs, kinda just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: This wasn't a booty call because his intentions were clear it just wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWASY ITS LATE, IM TIRED, BUT I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS KIDS AND HOW MUCH THEY DESERVE. i wish them the best n i hope u enjoy

This wasn’t a booty call because Lukas texting him that his dad was out of town for the weekend wasn’t an invitation, but Philip had already packed a bag and was on his way to his bike. 

 

This wasn’t a booty call because booty calls were for late night lovers, but Philip was over in time for lunch and Lukas’ signature grilled cheese sandwiches.

 

This wasn’t a booty call because a booty call meant a call for sex, no strings attached, but when Lukas had him on the kitchen counter grasping desperately at Philip’s jacket trying to close any space between their bodies his intentions were clear. 

 

His intentions were clear when they tripped up the stairs, Philip falling backwards onto the landing letting out a soft grunt at impact, Lukas following, cupping his cheeks kissing him softer this time. Philip let out a soft laugh and turned away to look up at Lukas, admiring his flushed,  _ happier _ complexion. 

 

His intentions were clear when it was Lukas’ turn to laugh when Philip asked if they could get off the floor soon, his back growing cold without the fabric of the t-shirt he lost in the kitchen protecting him against the cedar floors. When Lukas pulled Philip up, and pushed him into his room. 

 

His intentions were clear when Lukas let Philip pull his shirt off while the smaller mumbled something about “naked body heat,” being better.

 

His intentions were clear when Philip was pushed onto the bed, grinning wide while Lukas kissed down his chest. He was close to asking if Lukas was sure he’s never done this before, but then Lukas did his  _ thing _ and Philip was distracted once again. 

 

This wasn’t a booty call because his intentions were clear that it just wasn’t.

 

Lukas hid his face in Philip’s shoulder while Philip jerked him off. 

 

Lukas could watch Philip groan, grin and bite his lip, looking up at Lukas, while Lukas was more concentrated on getting this boy off and not freaking out, but when it came to Lukas’ turn, when Philip’s hands started to wonder, close already, Lukas hid. He kept his noises to a minimum but Philip could still feel his hot, uneven breath against his skin. 

 

Philip came hard, bucking his hips against Lukas’, letting out a low moan as he did. It didn’t take long for Lukas to follow, nipping at the skin of Philip’s neck as he did. 

 

Philip knew how this went. Lukas wouldn’t look at him until his breathing steadied, no matter how hard Philip tried to get him to. Instead he ran his fingers along Lukas’ spine, pressing gentle kisses to the other boy’s cheek. When Lukas was ready, he sat up looking dazed and flushed. Philip laughed and pushed Lukas’ hair back, receiving a smile in return. 

 

“Anything around to clean the mess you left on my stomach?” Philip asked groggily, still smug knowing he was still the first to get Lukas off, and these sessions just kept coming. 

 

Lukas nodded and peeled himself away from Philip, rebuckleling his jeans before walking off to the bathroom. He came back minutes later with a warm washcloth and wiped Philip off himself. Satisfied with his clean up, he tossed the cloth into the corner of his room, to be forgotten until the panic of his dad being home set in. For now he sat across Philip’s thighs while Philip pulled his jeans back up. 

 

“You don’t have to leave, Philip,” Lukas said, moving to lay down beside him. “My dad won’t be home until tomorrow night, and grilled cheeses aren’t my only speciality, blueberry pancakes are high on the list too.” 

 

“I’m only staying if I can be the little spoon,” Philip whispered with a grin, turning on his side, away from Lukas. 

 

Lukas laughed and followed Philip’s motions, tossing an arm over the other’s waist, pulling him close, “sounds like a good deal.”

 

This wasn’t a booty call because Philip wasn’t Lukas’ bitch.

 

This wasn’t a booty call because Philip was staying over. 

 

This wasn’t a booty call because this was more than rough sex.

 

This wasn’t a booty call because this wasn’t no strings attached. There were many strings, tangles and knots galore, but they could cross that road when they came to it.

 

This wasn’t a booty call because these boys might be in love, both scared of different things preventing them from saying it out loud. 

  
This wasn’t a booty call because his intentions were clear that it just wasn’t.


End file.
